


Just Go

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Cute Yevgeny, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Meet the Family, Protective Fiona, Sassy Mickey, Slurs, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Fiona thinks it's time for her new boyfriend, Cody, to meet her brother, bother-in-law, and nephew. But things don't go as planned.





	Just Go

_Fi: Almost to your place. Mick home from work, yet?_

_Ian: Yeah, he's in the shower. What'd you tell this guy?_

_Fi: That I thought he should meet the rest of my family. Why?_

_Ian: Didn't know if you warned him that Mick's a little hard to read, at first._

_Fi: He's softened up over the years._

_Ian: Tell him that and I won't get laid for a fuckin month._

_Fi: Gross, Ian!_

_Ian: Lol, just sayin. Mick's outta the shower. Just let yourselves in when you get here._

_Fi: Please don't be naked._

_Ian: Yev's awake so pants are required (Mickey's rule)_

Ian walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband and smiled as he saw Mickey buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror. "Hey, baby." Mickey said when he noticed Ian standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Fi and her new guy should be here any minute." Ian stepped up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "You look good."

"It's a shirt, Ian." Mickey laughed, tilting his head to the side as Ian planted soft kisses on his neck.

"Always look good; married the hottest piece of ass on the Southside." Ian whispered against Mickey's neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Yev in his room?" Yevgeny had been sick for the past few days, only leaving his room to use the restroom or get something to drink or eat-only eating when Mickey and Ian forced him-so they didn't expect him to stay out long once Fiona and her new man arrived.

"Yeah. Poor kid's miserable." Ian sighed, placing his chin on Mickey's shoulder. "Can you go try to talk him into at least comin' out to see his aunt?" Mickey nodded, patting Ian's hand in a silent "let go of me" gesture before walking off to their son's room.

"Ian!" Fiona yelled when she entered the house, obviously in a very good mood. "Hey, sweetie! Cody, this is my little brother, Ian. Ian, this is Cody." She introduced when Ian walked out of the master bedroom, a wide smile on her face. The man beside her-Cody, Ian reminded himself-was definitely Fiona's type; neatly styled dark hair, nicely trimmed facial hair, broad smile, and sparkling dark eyes. He was tall-maybe an inch or two taller than Ian-with a muscular build that reminded Ian some-what of his husband.

"Nice to meet you." Ian said, shaking the man's hand. Cody instantly stepped forward, shaking Ian's hand firmly.

"Nice place you got, man." He complimented, looking around at the living room. Ian and Mickey had recently sold the Milkovich house and moved a little further away from his family. Their new house was a modern ranch style with an open floor plan and hardwood floors that Ian loved as soon as they spotted the house. Mickey-however-liked that the house had a fenced in backyard Yevgeny and Avalanche could play in.

"Thanks; just finished repainting a few days ago, so you guys came over at the right time." Ian said with a smile, looking around at the soft grey walls around them.

"Looks good." Fiona said, stepping forward to hug her brother. "Mickey gettin' Yev?" She asked, looking around for the two brunettes.

"Yeah; kid's still sick." Ian said with a sad sigh; he hated his little boy being sick. "Won't leave his room unless he has to."

"How old?" Cody asked, taking up his spot at Fiona's side, again.

"Just turned nine last month." Ian said, smiling as he thought back to how happy Yevgeny had been to have his friends from school over for his party. "At least the flu held off until after his birthday."

"Awful young to have a nine-year-old." Cody commented, looking Ian over. Ian didn't know this man well enough to explain what had happened to his husband, so he simply shrugged.

"Mickey and his ex-wife had him young." He said, hoping it didn't go further than that.

"Ex-wife?" Cody sputtered with wide eyes. "You're gay?" He asked in a whisper as if Ian's sexuality was a secret.

"Yeah?" Ian replied as more of a question, turning when he heard Yevgeny's bedroom door open and saw his husband carrying their son out. "How ya feelin', bud?" He asked the boy, placing a hand on his fevered face.

"Gross." Yevgeny replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Mickey's neck.

"Watch it, kid; kinda like breathin'." Mickey said, looking over at Cody and Fiona. "Hey, man, I'm Mickey." He introduced, not taking either hand off Yevgeny to offer a shake.

"Fi, you never told me your brother was..." He trailed off like saying the word again would hurt him physically.

"'Cause it's not a big deal." Fiona said with a shrug, moving to kiss her nephew's sweaty forehead and hug Mickey.

"Place looks great, Mick." She complimented, patting his arm lightly. "Wasn't too sure how it was gonna turn out when you said grey, but it looks fuckin' beautiful."

"Thanks. Should see the TMNT wall Carl did in Yev's room; turned out awesome." Carl had a flare for the artistic, and had offered to paint one wall in his nephew's bedroom with whatever he wanted. Yevgeny-who had recently decided the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were the greatest things ever-instantly asked him to paint a mural of the turtles.

"Gonna have to check it out later if I can get a handsome little tour guide." Fiona said, playfully winking at Yevgeny.

"Wait wait wait! You two are seriously fags?" Cody asked lamely, looking between Ian and Mickey.

"What gave us away? The kid? The house? Wait, was it the wedding rings? Knew that was what would do it." Mickey replied sassily, earning a laugh from Ian.

"Why the Hell didn't you tell me your brother was a faggot?" Cody asked Fiona with a hard glare.

"That's a bad word." Yevgeny muttered. The kid never even blinked when he heard "fuck" but he seriously hated the word "faggot" with a passion. "Dad and pop are gay, not faggots." The boy snapped, never lifting his head from Mickey's shoulder.

"You're really okay with this shit, Fiona? This is against fuckin' nature." He cried out, still glaring at Fiona.

"Better than when I was married to a fuckin' woman tryin' to pretend I was straight." Mickey mumbled, setting Yevgeny on the couch; kid got fucking heavy after a little bit.

"Why the fuck does it matter if Ian and Mick are gay?" Fiona asked, glaring right back at Cody. She wished she'd known he was a raging homophobe; she would've never went out with him.

"They're choosing to go against God's design." Ian gripped Mickey's forearm to keep the shorter man from going after the asshole.

"Did you choose to like girls?" Yevgeny asked, shakily standing up and walking back over to his fathers.

"Think you should stay outta this, kid." Cody snapped at the sick boy, causing Ian to clench his jaw; have a problem with him all you want, but don't take it out on his son.

"No, answer him. Did you?" Fiona asked, crossing her small arms over her chest.

"Of course not; I just did." Cody replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Then why do you think dad and pop chose to like boys?" Yevgeny asked, impressing both of his fathers with his logic. "You love who you love; it's like your eye color, you don't choose it." Ian rubbed the boy's head, proud of how well he handled that.

"You need to go, Cody; it's not gonna work." Fiona said plainly, moving to stand beside her brother and brother-in-law.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked as if he hadn't just went on an anti-gay tirade in the living room.

"Just go, fuckwad, before I fuckin' make you." Mickey barked out, still trying to free his arm from the death grip Ian had on it. "Really fuckin' missin' prison, right now!" Cody had obviously heard enough, because the pussy ran out.

"You never went to prison, pop." Yevgeny pointed out once Cody was gone.

"That asshole don't gotta know that... You can let go, now." Mickey said calmly, looking over at Ian to let him know he wasn't going to chase the man down. "Sure know how to pick 'em, Fi." He said, rubbing his sore arm when Ian finally released it.

"Yeah... Need to find me a thug with a heart of gold." She teased her brother-in-law. "I had no idea-"

"Not your fault, Fi; some assholes like that still think we're in the wrong." Ian told his sister with a soft expression. "Bound to run into one every once in awhile."

"Can I show Aunt Fi my room?" Yevgeny asked, looking up at Ian with blue eyes that perfectly mirrored the ones he loved so much on his husband. Ian nodded and watched with a fond smile as Yevgeny led Fiona into his bedroom.

"We got a good kid." Ian whispered, pulling his husband into a hug.

"Got the fuckin' best kid." Ian couldn't agree more.


End file.
